et si le futur nous donne envie d'un avenir
by nadallia
Summary: une potion ratée peut faire voir bien des choses! je ne dis pas les couples ce serait bien trop facile sinon a vous de deviner!
1. Chapter 1

i bonjour a tous ben voila c'est ma première fic Harry Potter mais aussi sur ce site et j'ai quelque bagarre avec l'anglais alors veuillez m'excuser si il y a quelques problèmes lol. Sur ce bonne lecture à tous

Votre très dévoué Nadallia i

Dans un couloir qui menait aux cachots, un groupe d'amis, composé de deux garçons et d'une fille, discutait.

mais… dit l'un des garçons qui avait les cheveux roux.

Il n'y a pas de mais. Cette année il va falloir qu vous travailliez dès le début et ne pas vous y prendre à la dernière minute comme d'habitude. Tu est d'accord avec moi hein Harry ?

…

Harry ? redit la jeune fille aux yeux chocolat.

Et vieux ça va ? demanda Ron.

À quoi bon ! de toute façon….

Mais il ne su pas terminer sa phrase car ils venaient d'arriver devant leur classe.

super première cour de l'année c'est potion avec les serpentard!On nous à vraiment

gâté cette année dit le rouquin.

Hermione quand à elle garda un œil sur son meilleur ami, en effet depuis la mort de son parrain on avait l'impression que Harry ne voulait plus vivre. Il déambulait tel un zombie. Et cela l'inquiétait profondément.

parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que l'on m'écoute dans cette école.

Hein ! oups désolée tu disais ?

Mouai fit Ron passablement vexé !

Puis ses deux meilleurs amis partirent dans un fou rire devant sa moue boudeuse. Fou rire qui ne tarda pas le contaminer. Mais toute chose ayant une fin…

tien, tien, tien, ne serait ce pas nos trois bouffon d'or. Dit une voix traînante facilement reconnaissable comme étant celle de Drago Malefoy.

Les trois amis se retournèrent pour faire face a toute la petite bande serpentarienne composé du « prince » de Pansy parkinson ainsi que de Grabbe et Goyle.

-tien, tien, tien ne serais ce pas la fouine bondissante accompagné de ses fidèles toutou ? dit Hermione en imitant la voix de Malfoy. Puis se retournant vers ses amis elle ajouta

- a quoi bon s'attarder avec eux ils ont les même répliques depuis la première aucun vocabulaire.

Et c'est ainsi que passa les Griffondor devant Malfoy et sa bande. Celui-ci humilié encore une fois par la rouge et or dégageait une aura de colère intense même si cela ne pouvait se voir sur son visage qui affichait toujours se même air hautain. Il ne s'abaisserait pas a prouvé a cette fille de moldue qu'il avait perdu une bataille mais c'est pour mieux gagner la guerre pensa t'il. Puis d'un coup il se retourna vers ses condisciple et dit d'une voix froide et vide de toute émotion.

bon vous vous bougez !

On pu plus loin l'entendre murmurer « bande d'imbéciles »

Lorsque tous furent installé le professeur Rogue entra dans la pièce en faisant voltiger sa cape derrière lui et en claquant bruyamment la porte. D'un coup de baguette il inscrit la potion a préparer et ensuite dénia enfin regarder les élèves qui composaient sa classe.

bon voyons si cette année j'arriverais à faire quelque chose de vous. Il laissa sa phrase faire et son effet et repris après quelques secondes. Quoi que avec certains j'ai beaucoup de doutes n'est ce pas monsieur Londubat. Et il adressa a celui-ci un regard qui ferait peur à un mort vivant. Enfin bon… aujourd'hui nous allons voir la potion « minustor ». est ce que quelqu'un sait de quoi il s'agit ?

une main se leva dans la classe car en effet Hermione elle savait de quoi il s'agissait elle l'avait en effet lu pendant les vacances. Rogue balaya la classe de son regard sombre.

personne ne sait ?

Hermione gigota de plus belle pour se faire voir.

mademoiselle Granger quand vous aurez fini de bouger ainsi sur votre chaise ce qui agace profondément tout le monde peut être que je pourrais continuer mon cours ! Aussi pour cette impertinence la maison Griffondor perd 20 de ses points.

On entendit un énorme brouhaha dans la classe, d'une part l'indignation des Griffondor et de l'autre les rires méchants des Serpentard.

-comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu la potion « minustor » permet de voir ce qu'il s'est passé dans la pièce dans le quart d'heure précèdent la prise de la potion. Maintenant le ingredients et la methode de travail son aux tableau. Alors ? Qu'attendez vous ? Et attention au ratage d'une potion vous vous verrez enlevez un vingtaine de points. Miss granger veuillez vous mettre avec Monsieur Londubat je ne veux plus d'explosion. Hermione se dis que décidément aujourd'hui Rogue lui en voulait vraiment puis quand elle vit Neville tremblant de la tête au pied elle se dit qu'il y avait pire qu'elle. Ron et Harry se sont mis ensemble et le cours pratique commença.

- Non !Neville tu as mis trop d'œil de triton !

-Ho excuse moi Hermione.

-C'est pas grave je mettrais moins de bave de crapaud !

-Alors Granger on ne s'en sort pas avec son protégé ? Moi si je pouvais il y a longtemps que je l'aurais renvoyé. C'est un vrai danger public ! Je pari que rien qu'en regardant un chaudron il pourrait le faire exploser ! et il éclata d'un rire tout a fait serpentorien suivit des autres vert et argent.

-Miss Granger au lieu de provoquer les autres veuillez vous occuper de votre potion il me semble qu'elle soit rose au lieu de bleu ciel !

Hermione était au bout de la crise de nerf elle se dit que pour un premier jour s'était vraiment l'horreur ! Puis elle entendit une réplique cinglante t gratuite de Malfoy et là ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

Pardon Malfoy que viens tu de dire ? dit elle de la façon la plus calme possible.

Quoi je te redis quel passage celui sur tes parents ou celui sur tes heuuu « cheveux ». répondit il en s'avançant vers elle.

Et la elle vit rouge elle se jeta sur lui mais Neville qui était au milieu percuta de plein fouet le chaudron contenant le liquide rose. Ron et Harry se précipitèrent afin de séparer les deux ennemi et tous , c'est-à-dire Neville ,Hermionne ,Ron,Harry et Drago tombèrent dans la potion et soudain il y eu comme un flash. Ils eurent la désagréable sensation de bouger très rapidement et quand cette sensation s'arrêta ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de se relever. puis ils entendirent des voix inconnue

C'est qui ?

Mais que font ils ici ?

Hé mais sa tête me dis quelque chose

Les cinq compères se relevèrent pour voir qu'ils étaient toujours dans la classe de Rogue mais qu'autour d'eux il y avait que de nouvelles têtes.

Puis un jeune homme blond avec des yeux noisette s'avança vers eux, il portait l'uniforme des Griffondor et on l'entendit murmurer un vague « mon dieu »

Heu… je me présente Lucien Malfoy sixième année à Griffondor et si je ne me trompe pas vous ne devriez pas être là du tout.

Nos cinq amis avaient une tête on ne peut plus perplexe surtout Drago. Jusqu'à ce que Hermionne réalise et demanda.

- en quelle année sommes nous ?


	2. quelle année?

voici le chapitre deux que j'ai mis du temps a envoyer! vraiment désolééééééééé!

mais si vous me donniez un peu plus d'encouragement ptéte que j'ecrirais plus vite sniiif ! moi faire du chantage non jamais! j'oserais pas

bonne lecture tous!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le dit Lucien fit s'écarter la foule des nouveaux venus.

-vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu. En quelle année sommes nous ?

- je ne pense pas que se soit à moi de vous répondre. Suivez moi, je vais vous

conduire chez le directeur. Dit le blond.

Les voyageurs restaient abasourdit, que s'était t'il passé ce local était presque à l'identique du local de potion mais ce n'était pas « leur » local. Puis qui était cette personne, Draco n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Malfoy à Griffondor ! Il fit la grimace à cette pensée. Tandis que Neville, Ron et Harry restaient tout aussi perplexe. Hermione, elle, avait bien une idée en tête,un voyage dans le temps mais en avant ou en arrière? Ils furent tous interrompus dans cette intense réflexion par une voix masculine.

Lucien mais que se passe t'il, pardon excusez moi. Il repris son souffle. ….ici ? finit il enfin.

James si tu arrivais de temps en temps à l'heure au cours peut être que tu serais au courent.

Ouai ouai ouai .c'est ce qu'on dit mais ! Hooooooo par merlin ! s'exclama t'il d'un coup se qui fit sursauter tout le monde dans la classe. Il venait en fait de se retourner vers les « nouveaux ». puis il se tourna vers Lucien et ensuite pour finir par revenir sur notre bande !

Arrête tu va te taper un torticolis. Présente toi au lieu de gober les mouches, ferme ta bouche t'as l'air débile ce qui ne change pas de d'habitude en fait. Fit il avec un petit sourire bien reconnaissable des Malfoy.

Heuu ouai !

Pendant ce cour dialogue pour le moins inattendu notre groupe eu le temps de détailler se cher « James ». Il avait les cheveux châtain foncés en bataille non sans rappeler quelqu'un. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu magnifique et l'on pouvait voir sur son visage quelque tache de rousseurs. Pendant tout un instant ils se sont crus dans le passé mais là quelque chose clochait !

bonjour je me nome James Potter en référence à mon grand père.

Par morgane on est dans le futur cria Hermione. Puis son esprit logique repris le dessus

Mais c'est super dangereux on ne peut pas être à deux endroit en même temps et puis on n'est pas censé connaître notre avenir plus d'un sorcier sont devenu fou en faisant cela…

Toute la classe resta silencieuse le temps du monologue d'Hermione. Jusqu'à ce que Lucien intervienne.

je te reconnais bien là. Une expression d'incompréhension passa sur les visages du groupe de voyageur. C'est pour cela que je veux vous emmener chez le directeur si l'autre abruti ne m'avait pas interrompu.

Ron ne pus se retenir de dire que l'entente entre Malfoy et Potter ne s'arrangerait donc jamais ? Et il en rit.

ha non. dit James, c'est plus un jeu entre nous, hein mon Lucien d'amouuuuur dit il exagérément en attrapant son ami qui peina à se dégager.

Mais tu vas arrêter tes imbécillités ? bon , mais lâche moi, suivez moi s'il vous plait.

Je viens avec toi dit le brun.

Super ajouta le blond de façon ironique.

Et toute la petite bande parti chez le directeur.

encore heureux que le prof de potion ne soit pas arrivé dit james.

mouai, je soupçonne Dumbledor d'y être pour quelque chose toujours dans tout les coups celui la.

Heuuuuuu excusez moi mais heuuu comment dire. qui sont vos parents.

Demanda Ron trop curieux ce qui lui valu un coups dans les cotes de la part d'Hermione.

Non Ron, on ne peut pas demander ça , c'est interdit, au moins on saura de choses au mieux on se portera.

Par contre il y en a deux qui n'en menait pas large car il semblait évident qu'ils allaient être papa mais la grande question qu'ils se posaient était bien : mais qui est la maman ? De plus le fait que les enfants étaient amis était on ne peux plus heuuu comment dire : perturbant.

je suis désolé dit Neville qui osait enfin parler. Si j'étais plus doué tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Excusez moi encore, mais c'est bien connu qu'en potion heu… voila quoi !

ne t'inquiet pas intervint Harry, moi je trouve ça plutôt pas mal qu'on en sache plus sur le futur.

Harry, tu n'as pas honte qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? les garçons tous les même !

Et les deux guident partirent dans un fou rire ou l'on pu vaguement entendre un « ils ne changeront jamais ».

bon on sait que Lucien est le futur fils de Malfoy, fit le rouquin perdu dans ses réflexions pour savoir qui est qui ou plutôt qui est l'enfant de qui ? Mais qui est la mère ? Il fit la grimace à cette idée. Et comment cela se fait il qu'il est Griffondor ? et vu les yeux la maman doit les avoir brun, et de nouveau au terme maman il fit une grimace.

Quoi un problème waesley ? moi au moins je sais avoir des filles dans mon lit car toi je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu pourrais accomplir se miracle.

Ho ça va les garçon vous n'allez pas commencer !

Bon j'en étais ou continua le rouquin comme si il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption, pour James c'est facile il est le fils de Harry donc c'est logique qu'il soit à Griffondor et la maman doit sûrement avoir les yeux bleus et ces taches de rousseurs…

Les deux guident étaient véritablement écroulé et c'est péniblement qu'ils dirent le mot de passe afin d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur.

-bonjours les enfants dit le professeur Dumbledor, il était assis derrière son bureau et était pareil a lui-même si ce n'est qu'on avait l'impression qu'i avait vécu beaucoup de choses depuis l'époque de Harry. Je vous attendais. Il rajouta ensuite à l'adresse des deux Griffondor qui les avaient amenés : vous pouvez retourner au cours le professeur doit vous attendre.

- ho non on va encore perdre des points, dit James en soupirant ! J'espère qu'on se

reverra bientôt on a plein de choses a apprendre de vous n'est ce pas Lucien ? Lucien

mince il est déjà partit ! Heu à plus.

À l'extérieur du bureau.

-T'en a mis un temps !

- moi j'ai été poli en disant au revoir pas comme certain. Il observa son ami et pu voir que celui-ci avait l'air absent. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Lucien ?

-rien.

- mais oui mais oui, je te connais assez pour savoir que quand tu prend cet air c'est

que ça ne va pas !

Lucien prit une profonde inspiration tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux tique qu'il a pris de son père.

- écoute je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée que nos futur parents apprennent ce

qui se passe ici ! Enfin du moins qui est l'enfant de qui. Ils ne sont pas près pour

ça. Tu as bien vu les réactions qu'ils ont ! De vrai gamin !

-c'est normal ils ont notre age ! répondit James comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. C'est toi qui est trop mature rajouta t'il en rigolant.

- oui mais … Rhooo ça sert a rien de discuter avec toi t'es encore plus immature

qu'eux ! bien dépêchons nous ce n'est pas parce que c'est un prof remplacent

qu'on doit tous se permettre puis c'est une chouette potion aujourd'hui.

-waouw d'un coup tu viens de me faire penser à ta mère, tu ferais presque peur.


	3. ca pousse partout

bon ben voila la suite! suis triiiiste de pas avoir eu bcp de review sniiiif mais bon je poste qd mm! que ferait on pas pr les lecteurs assidu de fic franchemant!

nadallia

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans le bureau du directeur même moment.

-alors puis je savoir comment vous êtes arrivé ici ? demanda le directeur avec un sourire.

-Ben…commença le survivant.

-C'est de ma faute l'interrompit précipitamment Neville, tout est de ma faute et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Pendant qu'il parlait il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter ce qui fit qu'il renversa quelques babioles du bureau de Dumbledor qui atterrissent bruyamment sur le sol. Neville tout dépité s'assit rouge de confusion et murmura un dernier « je suis désolé »

Ce qui fit rire tout l'assemblée et adouci l'ambiance.

-en résumé, dit Hermione, nous avons voyage dans le temps à cause d'une potion de

« minustor » ratée.

-en quelle année sommes nous ? Intervint durement Drago.

-vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ? demanda le directeur.

-oui oui moi j'aimerais bien dit Ron.

-heuuu moi je suis pas sur de vouloir savoir murmura Hermione.

-allez Harry, Neville vous êtes d'accord avec moi vous aussi vous voulez savoir, Mione tu n'as qu'a te boucher les oreilles.

- quel conseil judicieux Weasley.

-Du calme, je vais vous le dire. Et le directeur fit une pause on pu voir sur le visage de nos héros se dessiner une mimique d'impatience absolue. Le directeur prit une grande inspiration et dit dans un souffle : nous somme en l'an 2021.

Tous restaient abasourdit, ils n'en revenaient pas ! Pendant que certain murmurait des 2021 sans arrêt d'autres avaient la bouche grande ouverte.

-mais qu'allons nous faire ? demanda la Griffondor.

-Et bien je pense que le temps que nous trouvions une solution pour vous renvoyer dans votre époque, vous allez suivre les cours ici ! rappelez moi en quelle année êtes vous ?

-En sixième monsieur répondit Neville.

-Bien sur ce je pense que vous pouvez y aller, c'est l'heure du dîner. Vous gardez bien évidemment la maison à laquelle vous appartenez.

Tout le petit monde se levait pour partir quand le directeur les rappela.

-attendez tout compte fait je vais aller avec vous pour vous annoncer.

C'est ainsi que tous arrivèrent dan la grande salle. Tout le monde était déjà attablé quand le directeur frappa dans ses mains afin d'attirer l'attention.

-chers élèves, nous avons aujourd'hui et pour un certain moment la visite d'anciens élèves. En effet dû à une erreur de potion nous avons par mis nous des élèves de 1996. Si vous les reconnaissez, ce dont je ne doute pas, je vous prierais de ne rien leur dire sur leur vie actuelle ou du moins le moins possible. Merci, et j'espère que vous les accueillerez comme il se doit et bonne appétit. Puis s'adressant au groupe à côté de lui, vous pouvez maintenant rejoindre vos tables. Lui-même s'assaillait pour manger.

Malfoy paraissait mal à l'aise en effet c'était le seul à être à Serpentard. Ensuite il songea qu'il valait mieux se retrouver seul que mal accompagné, puis c'était son élément. Il rendit discrètement le signe que lui adressaient Lucien et James et se dirigea donc vers sa table pendant que les autres s'assaillaient déjà aux cotés des « futur fils ».

-Drago ? hééééhoooo il y a quelqu'un ?

Drago était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'appel de…de qui en fait ?

-heu oui c'est moi. Pourquoi ?

- viens t'asseoir à côté de nous.

- pourquoi pas dit il de son air Malfoyen habituel.

Il s'assit donc à coté de la petite brunette qui l'avait accosté en fait agressé serait le terme plus exacte. Les Serpentard ne changerons jamais au moins c'est déjà ça. Il vit en face les autres qui faisaient connaissance et rigolaient déjà assez fort. Ces Griffondor aucune retenue pensa t'il. Il fut tiré à nouveau de ses pensées par la brunette. Il prit alors le temps de la dévisager. Elle n'était pas grande devait avoir plus ou moins 15 ans elle avait des cheveux châtain qui descendaient dans le bas du dos et, sur le peux qu'il avait pu voir, des yeux clairs.

-Salut moi c'est Angélique, mais tout le monde m'appel Ange même si il parait que je suis tout sauf un ange. Voyant que son interlocuteur n'était pas très attentif elle porta son regard sur la table des Griffondor.

-Ha je vois que tes amis on déjà fait la connaissance de James et mon frère.

Là c'était certain il était tiré de ses réflexion pour un bon moment.

-ton frère balbutia t'il ? Alors tu es...

- ta fille oui ! J'ai même les yeux bleu gris marque de fabrique des Malfoy m'a dit maman.

Et à partir de cet instant et pendant dix bonnes minutes Drago n'eu plus aucune pensée.

Pendant ce temps table des rouge et or.

-ben voici donc : Hermione, Ron, Neville et Harry dit James tout enthousiaste. Alors

maintenant vous pouvez nous raconter les bêtises que vous avez fait hein oui dit il d'un air

suppliant qui fit rire toute l'assemblée.

-je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée ça pourrait se retourner contre nous plus tard dit la brunette entre deux éclat de rire.

Harry pansa que l'ambiance à la table des Griffon ne changerait pas et ça, ça lui mit du baume au cœur, mais ça le rendit un peu nostalgique aussi. Dire que son père, sirius et Rémus devait être comme ça aussi. Et son sourire s'effaça d'un coup. Hermione avait remarqué se changement d'attitude et fut peinée pour lui. Car même dans une situation aussi bizarre il arrivait à être triste cela voulait dire que ça allait être plus dur que prévu pour lui changer les idées. Ils furent tout deux interrompu par Lucien qui venait de crier.

-Par merlin, j'espère qu'elle saura tenir sa langue. Dit le blond.

-Qui ? demanda Ron.

-Ben ma Serpentard de sœur.

-pardon ? dire Harry et Hermione en même temps tandis que Ron venait de s'étrangler et Neville de faire tomber sa fourchette.

-Et oui les petits frères et sœurs ça pousse partout ces temps ci dit James en rigolant de la tête des « futurs parents. »

Table des professeurs.

Albus pourquoi ne pas les avoir renvoyé directement ? demanda le professeur de

métamorphose. Vous en avez pourtant le pouvoir.

-oui en effet ma chère Minerva mais je pense qu'ils ont besoin d'apprendre certaines choses

pour qu'ils retournent plus fort.

-Albus je ne vous comprendrais jamais.

Le directeur regarda les nouveaux venus, ils avaient l'air tellement fatigué ou las serait plus approprié et ce vide qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son protégé. Ils ont bien le besoin d'une bonne dose de magie. Et sur cette pensée un sourire bienveillant étira ses lèvres.


End file.
